


Sea Mechanic Collection

by OneKast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneKast/pseuds/OneKast
Summary: Just some one-shots here and there. I need more seamech stuff so-
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 19





	Sea Mechanic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, yada yada lol. I wrote this for an assignment in one of my classes so it's not the best, but I tried. I love SeaMech, we were robbed.

She sat at the bar, swirling her wine glass in her hands. Luna watched the woman, fascinated by every little movement she made. The other girl didn’t even glance at her but Luna could feel the butterflies beginning to form in her stomach. 

Luna heard footsteps approaching her from behind, “You gonna continue to gawk, or are you going to talk to her?” Lexa teased. 

She was really not in the mood to be joked about right now. Luna rolled her eyes in response to her nosy sister's question and turned to face her. Her eyes came off the woman she was interested in to now glare at her sister instead. 

Lexa towered over Luna, despite Lexa being younger, a smirk was plastered on her face and Luna just groaned. Turning away from her to once again place her eyes back on the woman across the bar. 

“I could chase her away if you want. Your staring makes it seem like you want her gone.” Lexa deadpanned, Luna felt her blood begin to boil. 

“Why don’t you go mess around with Clarke instead?” She shot back. “She’s gotta be missing you already.” 

Luna watched as Lexa’s smirk disappeared, her face now a worried expression. She ran from the bar to find where she had last left Clarke. Luna sighed and took this opportunity to get up from her spot and make her way over to the girl. 

She sat on the empty barstool next to her. The girl finally turned her attention to Luna and she felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to keep the blush from arising on her cheeks as she spoke. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” She asked. 

The woman raised an eyebrow in question. She held up her wine glass which was still half-filled. Luna sighed and mentally smacked herself in the head. 

This girl had long wavy hair, pulled back by a hair tie to keep it all out of her face. She was wearing a black tank top with a red bomber jacket. Her jeans were dark blue with rips in certain areas. And her face seemed to be covered in gracious amounts of soot. 

She shot Luna a warm smile, “How about I buy you a drink instead?” she asked, waving the bartender over. Luna felt her face flush red, not even trying to hide it this time. 

The bartender soon returned with a martini and Luna took it from him with a nod. The girl watched as Luna took a few sips of her drink. 

“What? Too shy to talk now?” The woman spoke in a teasing tone. Luna choked on her drink, coughing as she scrambled to find the words to reply. 

She watched as the girl’s eyes filled with concern. She felt her place a hand on Luna’s back, between her shoulder blades, and patted the spot softly. 

Once Luna’s coughing fit had calmed down the girl took her hand off of her and Luna immediately missed the touch. “I’m Luna..” She smiled and held out her hand. 

The girl tilted her head, smiling back and taking Luna's hand in hers. “Raven Reyes. Nice to meet ya.”

Luna took another sip of her drink and Raven did the same. Their eyes would lock every few seconds before turning their attention elsewhere. 

Luna bit her lower lip before she struck up another conversation, “Tell me about yourself.” Raven turned her head around to face her. Luna immediately regretted her choice of words, “Sorry, was that too straightforward? I didn’t mean to sound demanding, I’ll just-” 

Luna began to stand up and Raven grabbed her wrist. It was a soft yet firm grasp, Luna felt a smile form on her face. Raven guided her back to the stool and waited for her to sit down to begin speaking again. 

“Raven Reyes. 5’7. 150 lbs. Born on December 1st, 1990.” Luna couldn't help but laugh. Raven’s eyes softened and she smiled, letting out a small laugh as well. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Luna said, the smile still on her face. 

Raven nodded, “Well. I’m in college right now to be an engineer. Hence the tattered clothes and dirt on my face.” She joked. 

“An engineer eh? That’s pretty cute” Luna’s lame attempt at flirting seemed to go a long way with Raven. The two of them spent an hour or so talking. 

At one point they didn’t even know what each other was saying anymore, they just didn’t want to stop. Each of the girls enjoyed the other's voice. The presence they had around each other was unimaginable. 

Luna was known to jump into things too fast, but what she felt for Raven was unlike anything she felt for anyone. Ever. She truly felt that the woman sitting next to her was her soulmate. 

Luna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She put a finger up to Raven as she read the message. 

**Lexa [1:32am]: Let’s go, I’m tired. Clarke’s tired. I’m your guys’ ride. I'm ready to go.**

Luna let out a long sigh and Raven cocked her head. She stood up from her seat and placed a hand on Raven’s shoulder. “Sorry to cut our conversation short. My ride is leaving...”

Raven's face dropped as she nodded. She watched as she pulled her phone out, handing it to Luna. “Put your number in, I’ll give you a call. I want to know you got home safe.” 

Luna felt her stomach twist in a knot as she typed her number into Raven’s phone. She handed it back to her. Raven lifted the phone to Luna’s eye level, she heard a shutter sound and watched as the engineer smiled down at her phone.

Raven pulled Luna into a hug, a short, sweet hug. Luna could feel her body melt in the other woman's grasp, her legs turned to jello as she attempted to stay standing. She pulled away a few moments later and Raven waved her goodbye as Luna saw her way out of the bar. 

Heart still pounding, the smile still plastered on her face, she made her way to Lexa’s car. Luna felt the fresh air of the beach hit her. The bar stood only a few miles offshore and you could hear the crashing of the waves. She held a hand over her heart and looked over the horizon toward the sea. 

_ Raven Reyes... _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos, comments and such if you enjoyed this short oneshot!


End file.
